Se dire au revoir
by OhWilde
Summary: "En temps normal, rester avec elle était loin d'être un supplice, mais ils n'étaient pas en temps normal..." Huddy.


Le dos au mur. Le regard dans le vide. Un voile sombre recouvrait ses yeux bleus. Il allait mal. Physiquement et moralement, il avait mal. Les images des dernières heures repassaient sans cesse devant lui. Le stress redescendait peu à peu mais la peur l'envahissait de plus en plus. Tout allait changer et il ne le supporterait pas.

Le miroir s'était retrouvé en mille morceaux dans la baignoire et House tenait fermement deux flacons oranges dans ses mains. Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, la douleur était si forte. Il se frotta la cuisse avant de faire glisser un comprimé dans la paume de sa main. Il n'hésita pas et le goba instantanément. Ce simple geste signifiait tellement pour lui. Il s'était battu pendant plus de deux mois pour décrocher et le voilà qui replongeait dans cet enfer qu'était la drogue. Un comprimé ne suffisait déjà plus et il en avala un autre. Puis encore un. Et encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il ne ressente plus rien du tout. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent et, lentement, il plongea dans un état second. Son corps s'engourdissait alors que les tambours dans sa tête se réveillait. La douleur dans sa jambe et dans son cœur s'atténuèrent mais dans sa tête, le contraire se produisait. Il se massa les tempes avec ce qui lui restait de ses forces mais rien n'y fit. Ces bruits ne s'effaçaient pas. Les yeux toujours clos, il chercha à tâtons son flacon et goba un dernier comprimé. En un soupir de soulagement, il ouvrit à moitié les yeux mais ne put distinguer distinctement ce qui l'entourait. Tout était flou. Il voulut refermer les yeux quand une tache de couleur s'anima devant lui :

-_House..._

Il essaya de garder les yeux ouverts pour la voir mais il était à bout de force.

-_House, regardez moi._

Il ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit. Il souffrait terriblement. Il voulait plonger dans l'inconscience, pour que toute sa peine soit oubliée. Pour que plus rien ne compte.

-_House..._

Il grimaça.

-_Vous êtes réveillé. Ça ne sert à rien de faire semblant._

Il ouvrit les yeux et tenta de se redresser. Sa vision s'était améliorée mais la douleur physique avait réapparut. Il tourna la tête vers elle. Il était surprit de la voir mais une partie de lui savait qu'elle allait être là à son réveil. Elle l'avait toujours été, même si cette fois était différente.

-_Vous ne pouvez pas être là. Vous êtes..._

_-Je sais,_ coupa-t-elle. _Je sais et vous savez que je ne peux pas être là. Et pourtant..._

_-Vous êtes..._

_-Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le savoir._

Elle détourna la tête et replaça ses cheveux sur ses épaules. House se releva avec difficulté. Il faillit glisser tant sa jambe le faisait souffrir mais il se rattrapa de justesse au rebord de la baignoire.

-_Vous êtes pathétique._

Il croisa son regard et put y lire un air de mépris qui lui brisa le cœur. Encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il fronça les sourcils dans sa direction et elle se replaça pour lui faire face.

_-Vous pensez souffrir plus que tout le monde. Vous pensez que votre jambe vous rend pitoyable mais c'est faux. Cela n'a rien à voir avec votre jambe. Vous êtes pitoyable par votre comportement._

-_J'ai mal_, souffla-t-il, encore faible.

Elle ria amèrement et il se vexa.

-_Et vous pensez être le seul ?_

_-Vous êtes morte ! Vous ne ressentez plus rien._

Elle se figea et lui lança un regard noir.

-_La faute à qui ?_

Son cœur se serra.

-_J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu._

_-Mais bien sûr !_ Ironisa-t-elle.

_-Je... J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu,_ finit-il en un murmure.

_-Continuez à dire ça, vous finirez par vous en convaincre._

Il se redressa avidement et la plaqua contre le mur. Elle ferma les yeux avant de planter son regard dans le sien.

-_J'ai tout fait pour vous sauvez ! C'est vous qui n'avez pas tenu le coup. Vous vous êtes laissée emporter, vous avez abandonné. Vous m'avez abandonné._

_-Ça va être de ma faute maintenant ?_

Il soupira.

_-Non..._

Son corps était collé au sien. Il pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou tant ils étaient proches. Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant quelques secondes et enfin, House se pencha vers elle et frôla ses lèvres, pour les capturer ensuite. Leur baiser était doux, comme s'il avait peur de la toucher davantage. Soudain, elle s'évapora et il se retrouva seul contre le mur. Il entendit sa voix derrière lui.

-_Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il est un peu tard pour ça ?_

Il ferma les yeux et posa son front contre le mur.

-_Vous êtes encore plus idiot que je ne le pensais. Vous aviez envie d'une relation mais vous aviez peur. Tellement peur que vous n'avez même pas été capable d'attraper toutes ces perches que je vous ai tendues._

Il essayait de ne pas écouter ce qu'elle lui disait. Chaque mot qu'elle prononçait se faisait comme un coup de poignard. Elle avait sûrement raison. Tout était de sa faute. Elle continua son monologue mais il ne l'écoutait plus. Son cœur battait trop vite pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur autre chose que sa respiration. Il rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers elle, qui s'était tue.

-_Vous êtes là pourquoi au juste ?_

_-Je suis une hallucination. Je ne suis pas là par plaisir._

_-Je ne vous ai pas demandé de venir._

_-Vous n'en avez pas eu besoin. Vos actes parlent d'eux-mêmes._

Il l'interrogea du regard.

-_La Vicodin vous provoque des hallucinations : Amber, Kutner... Nous. Un vrai appel au secours,_ railla-t-elle.

_-Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être là pour me sauver._

_-Non. Parce que je ne souhaite pas que vous vous en sortiez._

Ses yeux s'arrondirent. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi cruelle avec lui. Ni avec personne d'autre d'ailleurs.

-_Je ne vais pas m'en sortir ?!_ Souffla-t-il pour lui-même.

_-Non._

_-Vous êtes là pour..._

_-Vous aider à vous enfoncer encore plus, oui._

Il ferma les yeux un instant et se décida enfin à sortir de la salle de bain. Il s'avança vers son armoire, dans sa chambre, et retira son tee-shirt couvert de sang. Il ne bougea plus et examina ce bout de tissu.

-_Vous ne pourrez plus jamais porter ce tee-shirt. Non seulement parce que vous n'arriverez jamais à faire partir cette énorme tache de sang. Mais surtout parce qu'il vous rappellera sans cesse cette journée où vous m'avez vue mourir._

_-J'ai vu bien plus que ça..._

_-Ah oui ?_ Demanda-t-elle, un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres. _Racontez-moi._

-_Vous étiez là aussi je vous rappelle._

_-Racontez-moi !_

Il regarda à nouveau son tee-shirt et lui expliqua.

_-J'étais juste à vos côtés. J'ai senti votre pouls diminuer, j'ai vu les moniteurs s'affoler, j'ai vu... Je vous ai vu partir. Et j'étais complètement impuissant. J'ai senti votre dernier souffle. On m'a arraché les plaquettes des mains et j'ai pompé pour que vous restiez. Mais vous m'avez abandonné._

-_Arrêtez ça ! Je n'y suis pour rien. C'est vous le responsable. C'était à vous de me sauver._

_-Je sais,_ souffla-t-il.

_-Vous m'avez tuée._

Il jeta vers elle un regard surprit et désorienté. Comme pour enfoncer le clou, elle lui demanda :

-_C'est vous qui avez arrêté de faire battre mon cœur, non ?_

_-Je... Je n'aurais pas pu..._

_-Oui ou non ?_

_-Oui..._

Satisfaite, elle tapota l'épaule du diagnosticien alors que celui-ci semblait au bord des larmes.

-_Vous m'en voulez ?_ Demanda-t-il doucement.

_-Et vous, est-ce que vous vous en voulez ?_

_-Votre présence ici n'est-elle pas une réponse en elle-même ?_

Son sourire s'agrandit. Elle semblait ravie de le voir souffrir.

-_Allons boire un verre pour fêter ça !_

Il lui jeta un regard noir qu'elle ne vit pas puisqu'elle disparut vers la cuisine. Il souffla et enfila un nouveau tee-shirt avant d'aller la rejoindre. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, elle avait déjà sortit deux verres et lui tendait la bouteille de vin rouge.

-_Vous voulez me saouler ?_ Demanda-t-il en attrapant la bouteille.

-_Ça vous pose un problème ?_

Il retira le bouchon.

-_Aucun._

Elle lui sourit et lui tendit les verres. Il les remplit et ils s'installèrent au salon. Assis côte à côte, ils laissèrent le silence les envelopper. La jeune femme avança son verre et le cogna contre celui du diagnosticien en un bruit cristallin.

-_À votre humiliation_, trinqua-t-elle.

Il l'observa boire une gorgée et contempla ensuite son propre verre.

-_N'oubliez pas vos pilules._

Il tourna la tête vers elle et attrapa le flacon qu'elle lui tendait. Il mit deux comprimés dans sa bouche, les avala et but son verre d'une traite. Elle attrapa ensuite la bouteille et le resservit.

-_C'est la première fois que nous buvons un verre ensemble._

Il lui jeta un regard en biais.

-_En dehors de la fac, vous ne m'avez jamais proposer un dîner, ou même un verre._

_-Je vous ai proposer d'aller au théâtre. Et vous avez refusé._

_-J'étais prise ce soir là. Avec Wilson._

_-Vous auriez pu annuler._

Elle laissa s'échapper un petit rire avant de planter son regard dans le sien. Un regard emplit de reproches.

-_Vous auriez pu changer de jour._

_-J'avais déjà les billets._

_-Et je ne valais pas la peine d'en racheter d'autres ?_ Répondit-elle sèchement.

Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans rien dire. Elle avait raison. Il ne s'était pas assez battu pour elle et maintenant c'était trop tard. Pour lui, pour elle, pour eux... Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. Il hocha timidement la tête et elle l'observa simplement.

-_Vous saviez que je n'attendais que ça. Un simple signe. Le moindre geste. J'attendais, j'espérais... Je voyais des rapprochements, là où il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un jeu pour vous. Je voyais de l'attention là où il n'y avait que de la jalousie. À moins... que tout cela n'était qu'une entourloupe ?! Un vulgaire piège pour que je vous appartienne sans réellement l'être._

Il avait planté son regard dans le sien lorsqu'elle avait évoqué l'imposture.

-_Je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire du mal..._

Elle le foudroya du regard.

-_Pas intentionnellement_, finit-il.

-_Tous ces regards, ces allusions... Ce n'était pas un jeu alors ?_

_-Non, bien sûr que non._

_-Alors pourquoi ? Vous faisiez tout pour que je reste près de vous mais dès que j'osais m'approcher, vous me repoussiez..._

Il la regardait mais n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche. Il ne savait plus. Tout son esprit se brouillait.

-_Vous ne savez pas, en réalité,_ conclut-elle. _Vous-même ne savez pas si vous jouiez ou si vous éprouviez réellement quelque chose pour moi... La peur vous bloquait le cerveau au point qu'il vous était impossible de ressentir quoi que ce soit !_

Il posa son verre et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

-_Elle doit toujours vous bloquer puisque vous ne répondez pas._

_-Arrêtez._

_-Pourquoi ? Vous avez mal, House ?_

Il grogna.

-_Tant mieux, cela prouve que vous êtes encore en vie. Contrairement à d'autres_, rajouta-t-elle plus bas.

Il frappa son poing sur la table mais la jeune femme ne cilla pas.

-_Vous savez très bien ce que je ressens._

_-Votre jambe vous fait souffrir. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'il vous attend._

Il tourna la tête vers elle.

-_Oh ! Vous ne parliez pas de ça_, railla-t-elle. _Je ne savais rien, House. Je suis morte et je n'ai jamais su ce que vous ressentiez pour moi. Parce que vous avez toujours été trop lâche pour m'en parler !_

_-Je sais. Je sais !_

Il se leva et s'éloigna d'elle, qui le suivit du regard. Il se massait les tempes en faisant les cents pas. Il avait mal. Soudainement, elle se retrouva devant lui et il s'arrêta brusquement.

-_Vous me donnez envie de vomir,_ murmura-t-elle.

_-Parce que je tourne ne rond ?!_

_-Parce que vous êtes misérable._

Il baissa les épaules, abattu et se retourna dos à elle. Après un long silence, il lui demanda par dessus son épaule :

-_Combien de temps allez-vous restez là ?_

_-Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en aller._

Bizarrement, cette réponse le confortait autant qu'elle le terrifiait. En temps normal, rester avec elle était loin d'être un supplice, mais ils n'étaient pas en temps normal. Elle était toujours aussi belle mais elle était beaucoup plus cassante, blessante. Et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter, pas venant de la femme sur qui il avait des vus depuis toujours.

-_Nous n'allons pas rester seuls longtemps._

Il fronça les sourcils et elle dut s'expliquer :

-_Wilson. Il vous a laissé seul quelques heures, vous imaginez bien qu'il va débarquer ici et s'occuper de vous._

_-Vous vous occupez de moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui._

_-Tout à fait d'accord !_ Sourit-elle. _Mais je doute qu'il soit de cet avis._

Il soupira.

-_Quand va-t-il débarqué ?_

_-Je ne sais pas._

_-Vous passez à travers les murs, non ?_

_-Vous êtes un idiot_, coupa-t-elle. _Je ne suis pas un fantôme ! Je suis une hallucination. Je ne sais que ce que vous savez. Mais ça... vous le saviez déjà. Qu'est ce que vous essayez de faire, House ?_

_-Quoi ? Vous ne le savez pas déjà ?_

_-Je veux l'entendre de votre bouche._

_-Faut que je vous cite Mick Jagger ?_

Elle le foudroya du regard.

-_Il y a une autre façon de rester seul plus longtemps_, énonça-t-elle simplement.

-_Ah oui ? Laquelle ?_

Il ne la regardait pas, préférant fixer sa canne qui rebondissait sur le sol.

_-Ne faîtes pas l'imbécile. Si moi j'y pense, vous aussi._

Il releva la tête vers elle et l'observa faire glisser un couteau le long de son bras. Les yeux du diagnosticien s'arrondirent quand elle planta la lame dans son poignet et la remonta vers son coude. Elle planta son regard dans le sien et lui sourit grandement.

-_Arrêtez ça._

_-Que j'arrête quoi ?_ Demanda-t-elle en plantant une deuxième fois la lame dans son bras.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui arracha le couteau des mains. Il la plaqua contre le mur et garda son regard dans le sien. Il sentait le sang de la jeune femme imbiber son tee-shirt et un sentiment de déjà-vu l'envahit.

-_À votre tour_, dit-elle en lui tendant le couteau.

Il la regarda sans rien dire et sursauta lorsque plusieurs coups furent frappés à la porte. Il se retourna et soudainement, la jeune femme, le couteau et le sang sur son tee-shirt disparurent.

-_House ! Ouvre-moi._

Il s'avança lentement vers la porte mais la jeune femme réapparut devant lui et le stoppa dans son élan.

-_Ne lui ouvre pas_, dit-elle d'une voix envoûtante.

Il fut surprit du ton qu'elle avait employé mais ne le montra pas.

-_On ne sera plus jamais seul si tu le laisses entrer._

_-Peut-être que je ne veux plus être seul avec vous._

_-Tu mens, House, je le sais._

Elle s'approcha et lui caressa la joue.

-_Tu as besoin de moi. Je vais t'aider._

_-À aller mieux ?_

Un rictus étira ses lèvres fines.

-_Tu n'as pas envie d'aller mieux._

Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres frôler les siennes.

-_House ? Avec qui tu parles ?_ Reprit une voix derrière la porte.

-_Il ne comprendrait pas. Ne le laisse pas entrer. Reste avec moi_, dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien. _On a pas fini ce qu'on a commencé._

_-Et qu'est ce qu'on a commencé ?_

_-Ta descente aux enfers_, souffla-t-elle.

Il se contenta de la regarder et d'apprécier la délicatesse avec laquelle elle caressait sa joue. Elle captura ses lèvres et ils partagèrent un doux baiser. Il encercla sa taille de ses bras tandis qu'elle glissait une main dans ses cheveux poivre et sel.

-_House !_

Doucement, il se sépara d'elle, le cœur lourd, et elle le regarda faire, impuissante. Il lui lança un dernier regard avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il s'appuya contre la chambranle et n'osa pas croiser le regard de son ami qui lui demanda :

-_Comment tu te sens ?_

_-Ca va..._ mentit-il. _Tu ferais mieux de partir._

_-Pourquoi ?_

Après un moment d'hésitation, il lui répondit.

_-Elle ne veut pas que je te laisse entrer._

Surpris, Wilson haussa les sourcils.

-_Elle ?_ Demanda-t-il, dubitatif.

House hocha légèrement la tête et lorsqu'il replanta son regard azur dans celui de son ami, celui-ci comprit.

-_Tu... Tu hallucines ?_

Le diagnosticien ferma les yeux. Il était conscient qu'elle ne pouvait pas réellement être là, mais le fait que son ami le lui rappelle restait extrêmement douloureux.

-_Tu reprends de la Vicodin ?_

Wilson commençait à s'agiter et ne savait plus comment réagir. Devait-il lui en vouloir ? Devait-il l'aider ?

-_Je... voulais lui dire au revoir._

Il sentit une main caresser son dos et jeta un regard à la jeune femme.

-_Repasse dans quelques heures_, dit-il en fermant la porte.

Mais Wilson la retint et demanda :

-_Qu'est ce qu'elle te dit ?_

_-C'est de ma faute, Wilson._

_-C'est elle qui te dit ça ? Tu n'y es pour rien voyons !_

House croisa le regard de son ami puis le détourna vers la jeune femme.

-_Elle a arrêté de respirer parce que j'ai arrêté de pomper !_ S'énerva-t-il.

_-Elle était déjà morte, House._

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et son ami répéta.

-Q_u'est-ce qu'elle te dit ?!_

_-Qu'elle va m'aider._

_-Je peux t'aider aussi._

_-Je ne veux pas de ton aide_, avoua-t-il à mi-voix.

Wilson soupira.

-_Je ne mérite même pas que tu sois là._

_-C'est elle qui te dit ça ?_

House hocha la tête et bredouilla :

-_Je... Elle a raison, je ne devrais même pas être là..._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'elle te dit d'autres ?_

_-Elle ne fait qu'énoncer des faits._

L'oncologue l'interrogea du regard.

-_Je suis un con, Wilson. Elle me dit que je ferais mieux de crever et elle a raison._

_-Tu ne dois pas l'écouter. Cuddy ne te laisserait jamais faire ça._

_-C'est pourtant elle qui..._

_-Ce n'est pas elle_, coupa Wilson. _Ce n'est pas Cuddy. C'est une hallucination. C'est toi qui décide de ce qu'elle te dit. Si tu te crois responsable, elle te croit responsable. Si tu veux souffrir, elle te fait souffrir. Mais en aucun cas Cuddy n'aurait souhaité ça. Et elle m'en voudrait terriblement de te laisser faire._

Wilson ne tenait plus la porte mais n'avait pas lâché son ami du regard.

-_C'est ton cerveau qui s'imagine tout ça. Tu n'es pas responsable._

La jeune femme se plaça devant le diagnosticien et lui caressa la joue. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de faire le tri dans sa tête.

-_Pourquoi l'écouter ?_ Murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille. _On est bien tous les deux, non ? On se fiche que ce ne soit pas réelle. Tu as besoin de moi et je suis là. Où est le problème ?_

Il ne lui répondit pas mais se tourna vers son ami.

-_Repasse dans deux heures._

_-Qu'est ce qui aura changer dans deux heures ?_

_-Rien,_ souffla-t-il, le regard clair.

Wilson s'abstint d'en demander plus et accepta de lui laisser encore quelques heures. Rien n'aura changer. Elle ne sera pas plus réelle qu'à cet instant mais peut-être qu'il allait réussir à l'accepter. C'est en tout cas ce qu'ils voulaient croire.

-_Fais pas de connerie._

Un léger rictus étira les lèvres du diagnosticien quand il referma la porte. Il se tourna ensuite vers la jeune femme et posa ses mains dans le creux de ses reins.

-_Le problème c'est que vous êtes morte._

_-Arrête de me le rappeler._

Il la rapprocha un peu plus de lui et elle lui demanda :

-_Qu'est ce qu'on va faire pendant ces deux heures ?_

_-On va se dire au revoir._

_-Comment ?_

Il glissa son nez dans son cou et ne lui répondit pas.

-_J'ai échoué_, souffla-t-elle.

Il recula et l'interrogea du regard.

-_Tu vas mieux. Tu ne t'en veux plus_, expliqua-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Était-il vraiment innocent dans l'histoire ?

-_Et c'est une bonne chose_, précisa-t-elle.

Il fronça davantage les sourcils. Il ne comprenait plus. Depuis le début, elle était en colère. Contre lui. Elle voulait le rabaisser, le voir sombrer. Et là, elle l'encourageait.

-_Qu'est ce que vous..._ commença-t-il.

_-Je ne fais que dire ce que tu sais déjà._

Elle lui offrit un de ses sourires qui faisaient fondre n'importe qui et il tenta de le lui rendre. Il comprenait enfin. Il est en colère, elle est en colère. Il s'en veut, elle lui en veut. Il se pardonne, elle lui pardonne.

-_Je ne veux pas partir._

_-Vous êtes déjà partie,_ rappela-t-il.

_-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_

Leur regard se croisèrent et, doucement, il captura ses lèvres.

-_On en profite._

Des coups furent frappés à la porte alors qu'ils étaient toujours enlacés. Ces deux heures étaient passées beaucoup trop vite. Ils avaient passé une dizaine d'année ensemble et tout devait se terminer en deux petites heures.

-_C'est Wilson._

_-Reste encore_, supplia-t-elle.

-_Je ne peux pas._

Il se détacha douloureusement d'elle et sortit du lit.

-_On se reverra, House._

_-Je ne crois pas, non._

Elle hocha la tête et il lui sourit du bout des lèvres. Elle avait comprit le message. Il resterait clean. Il commença à marcher vers l'entrée mais une main se posa sur son épaule et, quand il se retourna, elle se blottit dans ses bras. Il s'imprégna une dernière fois de son parfum et lui souffla au creux de l'oreille :

-_Au revoir Cuddy..._

-_Au revoir House..._


End file.
